


"Be a good boy. Give in, and I'll take care of everything…"

by ShawnaLee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Gaslighting, Gentle Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Screenplay/Script Format, Secret Relationship, Sexual Coercion, Stalking, Sweet, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: After keeping his distance, his old teacher and babysitter finds his address. She’s terribly persuasive...and just wants to 'help' get his life in order. That, and have access to his phone, his social media, his finances...and his cock.
Kudos: 21





	"Be a good boy. Give in, and I'll take care of everything…"

[F4M] [Script Offer] "Be a good boy. Give in, and I'll take care of everything…" [Gentle Fdom] [Older woman] [Rape] [Dubcon] [Gaslighting] [Comforting] [Possessive] [Denial] [You wanted this, didn't you?] [Say it] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Riding you] [Creampie] [L-bombs] [You deserve my care] [Good boy]

Additional tags: [Deepthroat] [Sweet] [Caring] [Coercion] [Stroking through pants] [Stroking] [Controlling] [Manipulative] [Grooming] [Stalking] [Stalker] [Kissing] [Family friend] [Mom's friend] [MILF] [Adults] [Virginity] [Femdomme] 

\---

All characters in this script are 18+, and were 18+ when any prior sexual acts occurred.

Summary: After keeping his distance, his old teacher and babysitter finds his address. She’s terribly persuasive...and just wants to help get his life in order. That, and have access to his phone, his social media, his finances...and his cock.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Knocking on door, door opening]

Good evening, darling. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? 

You may have moved away, but I have my ways. You know I’m well-connected. I know you better than you do, it seems. That, and—well, I spoke to your mother. She always was a good friend. She knows you always...enjoyed my visits.

Aren’t you going to invite me in?

There we go. That’s a good boy. 

[Sfx: Footsteps, door closing]

Oh, dear...it seems my visit is far more needed than I imagined. With this mess, you’ll need to take time off from work, and we’ll have to go through and completely reorganize this...living space.

Why? Oh, darling, it’s because I know how badly you’ve missed me. Your mother spoke of how stressful things have been, and I’m here to take that stress away. I delivered you, darling. I know what’s best. 

[Sfx: Sitting on couch]

I missed you. You always were a cute one. To think, I was there the moment you were born. It’s almost like I was destined to guide you. Your mother and I were so close. I couldn’t think of anyone better to babysit you than myself. Though you were a little defiant at times, I made sure to give structure to your life.

Well, I’d be lying if I said your mother didn’t heavily imply she wanted me to come help you. I jumped at the chance, of course. You know I’m always happy to help a good boy like you. I always felt this special connection between us. 

You *have* felt it. I know you have. That’s why we’ve shared so many special memories...such as the moment you asked me to take your virginity the day you turned eighteen. 

(Playful) Forced myself on you? Darling, don’t view me in such a malevolent light. You were so nervous that night--I wouldn’t doubt that your memory was a bit hazy. Wasn’t that the first night you drank? I know you wouldn’t dare have a taste of alcohol without me there to keep an eye on you.

You practically got on your knees, silly boy. I told you it might not have been appropriate, and you asked to kiss me. You asked me to be your first. I wanted you to have the best first sexual experience you could possibly have, and—well, only I could give that to you. Don’t you agree?

You remember, don’t you? I climbed on top of you, running my hands all over your body... and your skin reacted for you. I could practically *feel* your need within the goosebumps. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn’t want it back then.

(Giggle) Good boy. I gave you the best gift a motherly figure could--a loving embrace, and a warmth that all men wish they could have.

Well, of course they do. Many men have come my way, but I’ve only ever wanted to care for the right one. And you... Well, I know with the right guidance, you could be a perfect partner. You just need to let me in. I can take care of everything. Your home, your social calendar, your finances...

It’s because you’re such a good boy. I knew it from the moment I saw you. Every day, teaching you was a treat. You were so obedient... Not like those other boys and girls. It always drew my eye toward you. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?

Look at me. I know you’ve always had...a type...and it’s me. All those girls you’ve dated, they all had similar aspects to me. I’ve always known that it’s because of who you really want—me. 

Girlfriend? Oh, honey, you shouldn’t worry about that. She isn’t right for you. Not right at all. 

Don’t give me that look. I know what you want, and deep down, you know it, too. 

Now tell me. You want me to stay with you, isn’t that right? Last time you were home, you told me you hoped I would visit. So here I am.

You did. You said it with your eyes, and when I stroked that cock up in your room, you asked for more. You practically begged me to come visit, to take care of you.

I know you can be forgetful, and that’s okay. I care about you regardless of your memory loss. That’s why I’m here. You won’t need to worry about anything. 

Now, what do we say?

Yes, that’s right. A good boy says thank you. 

(Giggle) That’s what I like to hear. I almost want to help you once more...

[You start stroking him through his pants]

What’s the matter? You don’t want me to place my hand here? I know you haven’t forgotten my deft fingers... (Giggle)

(Irritated) Darling, I told you, you don’t need to worry about that girlfriend of yours. I took care of that.

No, we don’t need to discuss it yet. Just lay back and relax. This feels good, doesn’t it? You’ve definitely been asking ever since you opened the door.

Don’t you remember? You said you missed this feeling. I told you I’d do this for you, and you alone. It’s okay if you forgot, or remember incorrectly, because I’m here now, and I’m stroking this wonderful cock that I could *never* forget.

Well, if it will calm your nerves...I went to visit that girl. Your mother had her address posted in her kitchen. I said what needed to be said. She’s poisonous and would only be a detriment to your life. 

Ah, ah, ah—don’t get up. Stay. Sit down.

Good boy. Look into my eyes, now. You feel it, don’t you? She’s not important. Not like me. I can remove all the stress, all the worries...I just need you to be good for me.

We can’t have you spending frivolously or speaking with undesirables. Speaking of those...phone, please.

Honey, don’t be that way. You can’t be left alone with these kinds of people. They’re manipulative, untrustworthy, and don’t have your best interest in mind. I do. Now...give me your phone.

[You stop stroking] 

Naughty boys don’t get what they want, now do they? I suppose I’ll stop stroking. If you don’t hand it to me right now, then maybe you don’t deserve my help. I came all the way here, and put so much effort into finding your home, and readied myself to circle my life around yours...

Good boy. Was that so difficult?

[You start stroking again]

Oh dear, look at all these names. All these women, men... I know this one. She was in your class, wasn’t she? I remember teaching her. She was a naughty girl. Not good enough for you. I’ll just get rid of her.

This boy? Goodness, this is going to take some time. He always had a habit of stealing from the corner store. Did you know that? Plus, he’s quite the drinker, and a gambler. That kind of lifestyle is like a parasite, and it could infect you if you socialize with them too much. 

Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to delete all of these silly individuals from your contacts, and your other sites. It’s for your own good.

No, you don’t need them. You need me. 

Don’t you remember? You always mentioned you wanted to spend time with me after class, not wanting to waste your life away with those so-called ‘friends’ of yours. 

Detention? Oh, darling, you asked me to put you there. You wanted to see me, and I made sure we got plenty of time that way. It was what you wanted, just like this. This is what you want. What you need.

Do you want a little more? 

(Giggle) Well, you’ve been good thus far.

[Sfx: Zipper/pants removal]

Just trust me and let me do what I do best—take care of you. I just want to help build structure around your life, and part of that is wrapping my soothing, perfect lips around your wonderful cock. 

[You start sucking his cock, and speak lines/words between sucking sounds]

I know you missed my mouth. My warm, caring mouth. It’s all yours—that is, if you’re a good boy for me.

Just think about all the times we had together. After I helped take your virginity, you couldn’t get enough of me. Under the table at dinner with your family, in the old classroom I taught you in, in your bed while your parents were just downstairs while you... ‘showed’ me a few things. 

Showing me this cock, and these wonderful balls of yours. 

Forget everyone else. I’m what you need. My lips, my tongue, my throat...

[You deepthroat him briefly, then stop]

I need to know you want this. Are you going to let me in? (Whispering) I want to feel this cock, but I can’t bring myself to do so when you don’t give yourself to me, completely. I need to care for you. Your home, your finances, your pleasure... 

You have a key for me, don’t you? You have a spare...and I know it’s mine. You always said you wanted to live together, wanted me to stay with you, and I could...if you give me a key right here and now.

[You gently suck his cock for a moment]

Oh, dear...I almost got distracted. (Giggle) I just want to please you so badly...but I need to relieve the stress first. Just reach into your pocket and give me yours. I won’t keep going until I know you’re serious about your own well-being. Go on, just reach in... 

[He hands you his key]

Gooood boy... (Giggle) That’s a step in the right direction. You’re just doing what you’ve always wanted. I love knowing you trust me. It’s a good step. Your phone, your keys...

[You deepthroat him once more, speaking between sucking sounds]

This is what good boys get. I know you want this. You don’t need others. They don’t know you like I do. They didn’t teach you like I have. I taught you to read, I taught you to write…and the moment you were legally able...I taught you how to fuck just like you always wanted. 

Shh, hush now. You wanted this. Just let the resistance melt away with the warmth of my throat.

[You silently suck for a bit, as long as you’d like, until you say...]

There we go. Relax those muscles. Know that I can come here any time you need. I can please you whenever you want—and you *always* want it. (Giggle) You always did. Perhaps I could stay here...

Our time apart must have been agonizing. I can’t imagine how difficult it must be. But that’s over now because you’re all mine. I’m here to take care of you.

[You stop sucking]

I can relieve all that stress. Lie back, now. I’ll climb onto you and give you what you need.

[You climb onto him]

You need my care... (Kiss)

You need my direction... (Kiss)

(Whispering) And you need my tight wet pussy. Since you’ve been a good boy...that’s exactly what you get.

[You take him in, moaning softly, with a seductive giggle, and continue riding him]

Oh, that moan as I take you in... I missed it. You have the cutest mewls of pleasure... You couldn’t wait to feel it, could you? 

I’ll just ride you softly. Look into my eyes, dear. Remember how badly you wanted this. How many times you asked me to fuck you. (Whispering) Remember when I took you for the first time? My precious boy. You were so nervous, but I replaced that with a loving confidence. I made you better. I always have.

You feel perfect. It’s like you were born for me to care for. Like this cock was made for me. You fit so well. Tell me how good my pussy feels, dear. (Pause) I love hearing it...

It’s okay. Feel my ass. Feel my body as I ride you. Do whatever you need to feel good. I want to make you cum for being such a good boy. You deserve it. You deserve to cum deep inside me. 

Let the worries melt away. Let the resistance melt away. Let me care for you. 

All you need is right here. *I’m* right here.

Are you going to cum? I know my mouth felt nice. I know you’ve been dying to feel it just one more time... I’ll give you all of that and more. 

I’ll milk this cock every day. I’ll drain every drop of cum from your perfect balls if that’s what you need. I know you want to be fucked again... and again... and again. Every man wants to be completely pacified from a perfect pussy like mine. One that feels so good that you’ll never want another. But mine? (Whispering) It’s only for you.

Tell me you want me. Tell me you’ve *always* wanted me. Tell me you love me. Just like you did on your eighteenth birthday when we made love for the first time. Don’t you remember? You said you loved me, over and over... 

Say it. Be a good boy and tell me how much you love me. Say it, or else I might stop...

(Giggle) Goooood boy. I love you, too. I’ve always loved you, just like how you’ve always loved me. Keep saying it. I want to hear it more and more...

You’re twitching inside me. (Giggle) Tell me you’ll be mine forever. Give me everything. Tell me you’ll give anything I wish to feel this pussy just one more time...

Good boy. I’ll ride you faster, and faster, and faster so you cum...

[You ride him faster]

Come now, dear. Cum inside me. You deserve it. You deserve to pump that wonderful load inside me. 

That’s it! Shiver for me. Just let it all go. Your worries, your stresses, everything...and cum!

Good boy. Cum, cum, cum—yes, good boy!

[He orgasms. Say what comes naturally. You let out a satisfied, devious giggle]

Gooood boy... You did so well...

[You kiss him a few times]

That’s what I love to hear. Hearing you love me. Hearing you give into me. 

(Sigh of relief) There are so many things we need to do, dear. We need to go through this home, we need to go through your finances... Don’t worry. We’ll create a joint account so I can keep an eye on everything. 

You’ll be a good boy and do it. If you do...well, I’ll give you a little reward. (Giggle) (Kiss) (Whispering) I’ll give you my wet pussy again, if you do...or maybe more.

Now, up you get. We have work to do, if we’re going to fix things around our home. 

Yes--*our* home. After all, you love me, don’t you? You want me to stay. You want me to live here with you, forever. Say it for me...

Good boy. I knew you did. Now, hand me your phone, and your computer...and I’ll take care of everything. (Giggle) You’ll never have to worry about a thing, as long as I’m here to stay.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2021)


End file.
